


Kingdom Hearts: Dual Destinies Encyclopedia

by WolfieRed23



Series: Kingdom Hearts: Dual Destinies [2]
Category: Kingdom Hearts (Video Games)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-11
Updated: 2020-07-11
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:01:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25193590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WolfieRed23/pseuds/WolfieRed23
Summary: The encyclopedia that has all the information regarding OCs and Keyblades used in Kingdom Hearts: Dual Destinies, a collab created by WolfieRed23 and LegacyReturns.
Series: Kingdom Hearts: Dual Destinies [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1825048





	1. OC Encyclopedia

**OC Encyclopedia**

* * *

_Keyblade Wielders_

**Giana Geraldine**

One of the two girls brought to the Land of Departure three years ago, Giana comes from Earth IV, a world that has fallen to darkness a decade ago. At 21 years of age, standing at 5'0", she is the only apprentice who rarely steps foot on the Land of Departure, instead traveling around with her Master Lea, to the different worlds. She has blue eyes and long silver hair that falls to her lower back with a strand tied with green lace. In the prologue, Gia is wearing her fighting outfit, which consists of a black Organization XIII coat over a tight short sleeve white shirt that reveals her midriff, a sea green skirt that reaches her midcalves that is open in the front, black shorts and silver boots with a green trim.

Created by: LegacyReturns

Voice by: Demi Lovato

**Liana Geraldine**

One of the two girls brought to the Land of Departure three years ago, Liana comes from Earth IV, a world that has fallen to darkness a decade ago. At 21 years of age, standing at 5'4", she is regarded as the highest ranking apprentice and is usually looked to as the leader among them by apprentices and masters alike. She has long green hair that falls to her waist and blue eyes. In Chapter 1, Lia is wearing her casual outfit, which consists of a short sleeve pale blue shirt with a silver shuriken pattern, dark blue jeans, gray sneakers with pale blue laces and a light blue cowl that covers the bottom half of her face. Her hair is also in a bun, held up with a pair of chopsticks and a lily. In Chapter 2, Lia is wearing her fighting outfit, which consists of a dark green sleeveless shirt, black leggings, a waist length black jacket with purple lining and the hood up, black combat boots, two detached black sleeves and purple straps around her legs. Her hair is waist length and braided, resting on her left shoulder.

Created by: WolfieRed23

Voiced by: Demi Lovato

**Alexina Megalos**

The newest recruit at the Land of Departure, Alexina comes from Olympus. At 18 years old and standing at 5'10", Alexina is worthy of her title as Gladiator. She has dark brown hair with copper highlights, pale green eyes and creamy tan skin from spending so much time in the sun. In chapter 1, Alexina is wearing her casual outfit, which consists of a traditional ancient greek dress called a Chiton, light blue, with a scoop neck, narrow sleeves, a gold rope tied around her just below her bust, and an ankle length skirt as well as a bronze necklace with a feather charm. She has a matching light blue shawl that she sometimes wears around her shoulders, and she ties her hair up into a traditional Greek hairstyle.

Created by: EmeraldWings1992

Voiced by: Colleen Smith Clinkenbeard

**Ryo Grace**

Still a relatively new apprentice at the Land of Departure, Ryo comes from Destiny Islands. At 20 years old and standing at 5'11", Ryo is still adjusting to his new life, especially when he hails from the same world as Master Riku, the Legendary Sora and the Princess of Heart Kairi. He has spiky black hair, indigo colored eyes and a ghostly pale complexion, despite his islander heritage. In chapter 1, Ryo is wearing his casual outfit, which consists of a gray t-shirt with a black skull, black jeans and gray and green sneakers as well as a silver skull ring that he never takes off. In chapter 2, Ryo is wearing his fighting outfit, which consists of black chainmail armor, breast plate and gauntlets, gray greaves, dark brown boots and his ring.

Created by: Jay Hayden

Voiced by: Justin Briner

**Mahir Nejem**

The apprentice who had been at the Land of Departure the second longest amount of time, Mahir comes from Agrabah. Despite only being 17 years and standing at 5'9", Mahir is looked up to alongside Lia by the rest of the apprentices and he often takes up the leadership position when on missions. He has messy black hair that falls down to his shoulders with his bangs falling to the tip of his nose, light brown, almost warm gold eyes and sun kissed skin. In chapter 1, Mahir is wearing his casual outfit which consists of a red vest trimmed with gold, a red sash around his waist, dark tan harem pants that end between his knee and ankle, two gold bands around his wrists, a red cloth armband with gold trimming on his left bicep and a small, gold hoop earring.

Created by: EmeraldWings1992

Voiced by: Mena Massoud

**Maia Ignis**

One of the last apprentices to come to the Land of Departure, Maia was born and raised on Spira. Despite being 16 years old and standing at 5'1", don't underestimate Maia, especially when she's with her partner in crime, Mahir. She has scruffy, dark red hair that reaches the middle of her back, which is usually in a ponytail that is tied with a blue ribbon and white feathers with her bands framing her face, the right side being braided, and green hazel eyes. In chapter 1, Maia is wearing her casual outfit, which consists of a long sleeved, cream colored shirt with strings to adjust the tightness of the shirt near her chest, under which she has bandages wrapped around her chest, light brown cotton pants and dark brown leather boots.

Created by: ShadowWolf223

Voice by: Ashley Tisdale

**Marta Lesia**

A trusted and experienced apprentice despite her dreamy disposition, Marta was raised on Traverse Town. Even though she's 22 years old and standing at 5'5", Marta more often than not will defer to apprentices more experienced than her, despite her being the physical oldest of all nine. She has brown hair streaked with yellow that falls straight to her shoulder blades and gray blue eyes. In chapter 1, Marta is wearing her casual outfit, which consists of a green t-shirt with the word 'kweh' on it, brown capris, sandals and a pair of goggles. In chapter 2, Marta is wearing her fighting outfit, which consists of a short sleeve tan shirt, black pants, black combat boots and fingerless gloves. When preparing for a fight, Marta pulls her hair up into a ponytail or bun.

Created by: Meyneth24

Voiced by: Emily Osment

**Rickson Black**

The fourth ranked apprentice at the Land of Departure, Rickson comes from the Caribbean, specifically he was raised in Port Royal. At 19 years old and standing at 5'9", Rickson is usually considered one of the more responsible apprentices, while at the same time being one of the more relaxed ones, settling comfortably in the role of the middle brother. He has violet hair that is streaked with red, which is kept in a ponytail with his bangs covering his left eye and the right side of his head, and yellow-golden eyes. In chapter 1, Rickson is wearing his Keyblade Armor, which is armor that resembles that of a knight, only with a much darker color scheme, a ragged cape, two hooks for toes on the boots as well as on the back and a black helmet with six yellow eyeholes. In chapter 5, Rickson is wearing his fighting outfit, consisting of a slate gray and black two tone jacket his upper body, a single notched belt with a sash/bandana draped over it, rerebraces and vambraces on both arms, blue pants and black knee high boots.

Created by: Antex-The Legendary Zoroark

Voiced by: Johnny Yong Bosch

**Sari Zariah**

The third ranked apprentice at the Land of Departure, Sari comes from Olympus. Appearing to be 16 years old and standing at 5'7", Sari is perfectly comfortable both following Lia and Mahir and taking the lead when the two are not nearby, whether her fellow apprentices need a comforting middle sister or a stern, lecturing one. She has red hair, which she usually keeps in a ponytail, and heterochromatic eyes, with her left eye being sapphire blue and her right eye being emerald green. In chapter 1, Sari is wearing her Keyblade Armor, which is pink, white and red armor that hugs her figure, includes a pink breastplate that is shaped like a crescent moon and has two prongs attached to her helmet, which are angled diagonally down, and a long silk scarf wrapped around her neck. In chapter 5, Sari is wearing her fighting outfit, which is a pink white battle dress with floral patterns, blue elbow length leather gloves, short red heeled boots, a glass veil like mask over her face and two senbon in a half bun/half ponytail in her hair.

Created by: Antex-The Legendary Zoroark

Voiced by: Emma Watson

**Jack Brawler**

The middle apprentice alongside Rickson, Jack was born in Dwarf Woodlands. At 20 years old and standing at 4'6", Jack is regarded as the jokester of the apprentices, always smiling and encouraging the others, with his sheer dedication to his training and missions often surprising anyone who doesn't know him well, which leads to him being trusted as the leader of certain missions that fit his style of leadership. He has black, spikey bedhead, green eyes and black coffee brown skin. In chapter 1, Jack is wearing his Keyblade Armor, which consists of bronze plated armor and a helmet, both with navy blue accepts. In chapter 5, Jack is wearing his fighting outfit, which includes a red and yellow vest, a long sleeved black and white shirt with both the shirt and vest missing one sleeve, a bit of cloth held by a silver buckle around his waist, gray and black pants, and steel toed blue and red sneakers.

Created by: jackthehedgehog

Voiced by: Dan Green

_Reapers_

**Shandanee**

One of the Reapers serving under Lauriam in Midnight City, Shandanee is the younger of the twins, despite appearances at 26 years old and standing at 6'2". She is a Nobody 'born' more than ten years ago when the original Shandanee lost her heart in her homeworld of India. With a bright disposition and a large amount of respect for Lauriam giving her and Ravi a place to belong, Shandanee is willing to go to many lengths to keep Midnight City safe...unless her sister's in danger. That happens? All bets are off. Shandanee has dark skin and scruffy black hair that hangs down near her armpits, covering a scar on her eye from a rogue Keyblade, and dark black eyes. In Chapter 6, Shandanee is wearing the traditional uniform of a Reaper, a set of long black robes with black leather gloves and a pink scarf around her waist, with the addition of a white scarf around her neck.

Created by: AcceptedCookies07

Voiced by: Selena Gomez

**Ravi**

One of the Reapers serving under Lauriam in Midnight City, Ravi is the older of the twins, despite appearances at 26 years old and standing at 5'4". She is a Nobody, like her sister, who was 'born' more than ten years ago when the original Ravi lost her heart in her homeworld of India. With a rather pessimistic outlook on life and loner tendencies, Ravi seems like the last person you'd expect to stand by Lauriam and protect Midnight City. And yet, she is considered equal to her sister in her protection of it, some say because her sister lives in the city in the first place. Ravi has dark skin and dirty blonde hair that falls down to her hips and soft hazel eyes. In Chapter 6, Ravi is wearing the traditional uniform of a Reaper (see Shandanee's entry) with the addition of a small hummingbird pin on her lapel.

Created by: AcceptedCookies07

Voiced by: Katherine Davis Higgins

**Eric**

One of the Reapers serving under Lauriam in Midnight City, Eric is younger than both twins, at 25 years old and standing at 6'2". He is a Nobody who was 'born' more than ten years ago when the original Eric lost his heart in his homeworld of Gravity Falls, during the catastrophe known as Weirdmageddon. Unlike the twins, who both work hard to protect Midnight City, Eric is mellow and a bit lazy, preferring to let others talk for him if he can, but otherwise being blunt with his words. However, when situations become intense and dangerous, he can be relied upon to keep a cool head whereas the twins fall the slightest bit short, especially if one of them is in danger. Eric has a slight tan, with brown messy and matted hair, which has a single white streak in it, and brown eyes, one of which has a faint triangle mark around it. In Chapter 6, Eric is wearing the traditional uniform of a Reaper (see Shandanee's entry) with no modifications whatsoever.

Created by: Time-Space lord Eon

Voice by: Vincent Martella

_Ninjas_

**Hibiki**

One of the Ninjas serving under Elrena in Midnight City. Hibiki is only 25 years old standing at 5'10", and one of the most trusted Ninjas. He is a Nobody who was 'born' more than ten years ago when the original Hibiki lost his heart in his homeworld of San Fransokyo. Hibiki holds a lot of respect for both Elrena and Lauriam and protects Midnight City in their stead, though in recent years his duties have shifted to include more than simply patrols through the city. He is also quite good with children and has a quiet presence, making him an ideal fit for Elrena's top Ninjas. Hibiki is pale, with ash grey hair that he keeps in a spiked pony tail with teal highlights and dark onyx eyes hidden behind rectangular, scholarly glasses. In Chapter 7, Hibiki is wearing his casual clothes, a dark purple shirt with a high collar, a white under shirt, dark purple pants with a white cloth waistband and dark purple fingerless gloves with armored plates on the backs of his hands, as well as Nobody symbol earrings and two diamond piercings.

Created by: Antex-the Legendary Zoroark

Voiced by: Benjamin Diskin

**Layla**

Layla is a member of Elrena's elite Ninja guard. She is in her late 20s, but retains a very youthful appearance with her dark silk-like hair and her spotless mocha skin. Formerly having the classification of a Dancer Nobody under Demyx's control, she was assimilated into Larxene's faction of Nobodies 10 years ago during the conflict between the Seven Guardians of Light and the Thirteen Seekers of Darkness. As a thief that grew up on the streets of Agrabah, Layla was always on her toes and disliked her superior's lax nature, so when given the opportunity to join Larxene as a Ninja, she took it. This street thief uses her speed and agility both in dance and in direct combat, donning a variant of the standard Ninja outfit while in the field. Her gi is cropped to reveal a toned midriff and she carries a yellow sash with her, which she can use in a variety of creative ways to support her allies in battle.

Created by: LegacyReturns and WolfieRed23

Voiced by: Misty Lee

_Miscellaneous_

**Silva**

The two-year-old daughter of Aqua and Terra, Silva is considered the pride and joy of everyone in the Land of Departure. Despite the fact that she has yet to truly meet her daddy, she loves him and looks up to him just as much as her mommy, Uncle Ven, and Uncle Riku. She loves watching the apprentices train, especially when they play games that help with their strategic training, though in her mind they're simply playing catch for fun. Silva has dark brown hair like her father and her mother's bright blue eyes. In Chapter 1, Silva is wearing a light blue dress with a yellow star pattern, light blue shoes and a yellow star clip in her hair.

Created by: LegacyReturns and WolfieRed23

Voice by: Cristina Vee

**Zia**

The eight-year-old daughter of Lauriam and Elrena, Zia is the heart of Midnight City, being a perfect mix of her parents with light orange hair and bright green eyes. Growing up, she has always had Ninjas, such as Hibiki, watching over her when her parents were away and her aunt, Strelitzia, is usually found at her side, playing with her. Zia enjoys playing with Reapers and Ninjas alike, as well as exploring Midnight City with her whole family (when it's allowed). Despite the world she lives in, she has rarely known danger and continues to be a bright light to those who fight to keep Midnight City habitable for others like them, hoping that Zia herself is the beginning of a new era rather than the end. In Chapter 7, Zia wears a pale green dress, black dress shoes and a small green bow shaped clip (what her mother and aunt jokingly refer to as her princess attire).

Created by: LegacyReturns and WolfieRed23

Voiced by: Ariel Winter

**The Hunter**

No one knows who this man is or what he looks like as his face is concealed by a round cylindrical helmet. He wears an armor chest plate over a long-sleeved sweat-absorbant navy blue shirt. The armor plate is missing a pauldron on the right shoulder. The Hunter wears a brown leather tool belt and dawns a crimson scarf around his neck. He showed up one day at the Land of Departure and attacked Master Aqua. Had it not been for Alexina's intervention the Grand Master of the Land of Departure, could have been kidnapped, or worse. After being pressured by Master Aqua's use of the castle's unique properties, the Hunter decided to escape.

Created by: LegacyReturns

Voiced by: Shia Labeouf

**Mother**

A woman of unknown age and origin, with sandy blonde hair and electric blue eyes, all that is known of her is that she is connected to the silver haired men, Kadaj, Yazoo and Loz, and has an interest in Liana.

Created by: LegacyReturns and WolfieRed23

Voiced by: Lana Parrilla

**Tyfon**

While in the Final World, Kairi encountered the soul of a young, adolescent boy by the name of Tyfon. Not much is known about him except that he is waiting for a "special someone."

Created by: LegacyReturns

Voiced by: Yuri Lowenthal


	2. Weapon Encyclopedia

**Weapon Encyclopedia**

* * *

_Keyblades_

**Faerie Whytkin (Gia)**

Taking heavy inspiration from the Final Fantasy IV Faerie Rod, this Keyblade's shaft and teeth resemble the rod. The handle is violet in color, the pommel and cross section are dark green, and the guard consists of two emerald green pieces that resemble ribbons. Lastly, the keychain is the eidolon summon, Whyt.

**Kiku no Kizuna (Lia)**

Japanese for "Chrysanthemum Bond. This is a Keyblade that befits the heart of its wielder, a blade trusted by the ninjas of old. The handle is dark blue sword hilt with a light purple thread wrapping around it and the guard is a pair of light purple ribbons, one on each side of the handle. The body is a dark blue and gray sheathed katana, with white chrysanthemums decorating it and a light purple thread wrapping around it. The teeth itself resemble a shuriken.

**Golden Wonder (Mahir)**

This Keyblade is formed from the heart of a boy who has made his own way in the world, finding value where he previously had none. It is a short weapon, about as long as Keyblades like Wishing Star and Fairy Harp. The grip is ivory white and ribbed, with only half a hand guard that is shaped like a crescent moon, with tiger like teeth arching off the outside of it. The blade itself is shaped like the blade of a traditional Arabic knife, and dark blue: the same shade as the sand that makes up the Cave of Wonders. Near the tip, a gold hoop arches off of the bladed side, creating the teeth of the key. At the end of a red rope hanging from the handguard is the golden beetle-scarab that is used to find the Cave, and that makes up the eyes. Link: search/mahir. Link belongs to MaryJPunmaster92, also known as EmeraldWings1992 on fanfic.

**Gracious Gladiolus (Sari)**

A Keyblade with a pink hilt, decorative flora over the blue shaft, and a beautiful white flower on the tip, this Keyblade is based off of the flower: Gladiolus. The teeth are similar in appearance to thorns and the keychain are two swords crossed in an X with a flower behind them. This seems to symbolize the protection of those who are precious to the wielder. It is named after the gladiolus flower, which symbolizes strength and integrity, as well as being named for the Latin word for 'sword'.

**Tempered Desire (Jack)**

A Keyblade in the style of templar longsword, there is a certain fire to its wielder, as seen by the fiery red pattern trailing from the crossguard to the teeth, which are flames themselves, and the handguard resembles a furnace. Some say this Keyblade is meant for those with fiery hearts, while others believe it shows an elemental favoritism towards Fire magic. Either way, there is no doubt that it suits Jack quite well.

**Dream Deception (Marta)**

With a sleep-like theme, this Keyblade's hilt is soft and spongy, resembling many pillows linked together around the hilt. The body is a blue ruffle connecting to the teeth, which is a sheep looking ready to jump for any wishing to count it. This Keyblade is ideal for any who long for the land of dreams, such as Marta herself.


End file.
